Ah qu'il est devenu niais
by anya-chan16
Summary: Se rendre compte que l'on est amoureux est la plus belle chose qui puisse nous arriver mais aussi la plus douloureuse lorsque nous ne faisons que blesser l'être aimé, alors lorsque Daiki Aomine se rend compte qu'il est amoureux de son amie d'enfance, c'est une toute nouvelle expérience qu'il s'offre à lui et tout le monde sait à quel point il aime les défis...


Le dos à même le sol dans le gymnase sombre du lycée Too, il s'ennuyait, comme d'habitude mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas la pour le distraire, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, sa présence lui manquait. Lorsque du haut de sa petite taille, elle se penchait pour lui faire des reproches, ou lorsqu'ils rentraient ensemble tous les jours et qu'elle laissait tomber ses barrières en l'appelant par ce surnom qu'il avait toujours détesté et qu'il chérissait à présent, ce surnom qui datait du bac à sable les unissait dans un monde qui dépassait les époques et qui faisaient d'eux des âmes sœurs qui se repoussent. Aomine savait que Momoi s'était entiché de Kuroko pourtant il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'y résoudre, pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il se si spécial qu'il ne possédait pas ? Il avait déjà tenté d'oublier toutes ces sottises en multipliant les conquêtes mais à chaque fois, elles n'étaient qu'un numéro de plus sur son honorable tableau de chasse. Pauvres filles naïves ! Elles avaient toutes le même fantasme : pouvoir dompter le cœur sauvage de l'insaisissable Daiki Aomine. Bien sur il avait vu son égo gonfler de manière inconsidérée : des tas de jolies filles à ses pieds. Pourtant Satsuki le hantait…Elle était la seule !

C'était toujours la même chanson, ils se disputaient puis sans jamais s'excuser elle revenait vers lui prétextant ne pas lui faire confiance pour rentrer seul. Au fond de lui cela lui importait peu la manière dont elle le voyait du moment qu'il pouvait être avec elle et admirer à volonté la sublime chevelure rose bonbon qui ornait sa petite tête, ses grands yeux pétillants et expressifs…il fut violemment foudroyé par le désir, il devait se calmer pourtant la manière dont elle gesticulait devant lui ne l'aidait en rien. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient au rythme de ses pas jusqu'en bas de sa taille, rien qu'une fois il voulait plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes et admirer la parfaite harmonie de sa peau bronzée sur la sienne blanche et laiteuse. Il jura, quand il laissait vagabonder son imagination, des images explicites et pas très catholiques lui venaient en tête.

La porte du gymnase s'ouvrit en un fracas laissant apparaître la silhouette qui le hantait depuis des mois. Elle était la ! C'était elle et encore maintenant l'expression de son visage reflétait la colère et la tristesse. Elle s'avança d'un pas vif en balançant son corps et arrivé à sa proximité, lui jeta son sac à la figure avant de rebrousser chemin presque aussitôt. En moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire, il fut à ses cotés, pour rentrer à la maison. Cette fois-ci l'ambiance était glaciale, elle ne parlait pas, jetant un coup d'œil à la dérobée dans sa direction, elle sursauta en croisant son regard dur avant d'aussitôt détourner le regard.

-« Satsuki ! » commença-t-il avec son ton las habituel cette fois-ci animé par une pointe de regret « arrête de bouder…tu te souviens du nouveau magasin qui vient d'ouvrir ? C'est bon je t'y accompagnerai demain après les cours » articula-t-il avec une pointe d'embrassement dans la voix.

-« et tu vas me payer une glace ! » fit-elle en gonflant les joues. Aomine soupira décidemment elle le menait pas le bout du doigt et ce depuis bien longtemps…il l'avait toujours su en quelque sorte.

-« c'est bon marché conclu ! » se résigna-t-il irrité de voir encore des yens voler de son portefeuille, pourtant en la voyant sourire radieusement il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle valait toutes les merveilles du monde. Il jura encore une fois depuis quand était-il devenu aussi niais et fleur bleue ? Il devait se ressaisir si cela continuait comme ça et qu'il suivait l'ordre naturel des choses, il allait bientôt se voir à genou devant elle à lui confesser ses sentiments et la supplier de devenir sa petite amie.

-« Dai-chan… » Et c'est parti encore, son cœur faisait à nouveau des siennes décidemment il n'avait aucun control de la situation ou il se trouvait. « je suis parti voir Tetsu-Kun tout à l'heure quand on s'est… » Elle baissa les yeux encore bouleversée par les mots violents qu'il avait utilisé pourtant elle se reprit et continua « et en me raccompagnant on a fait un détour vers un terrain de rue et il m'a montré sa nouvelle technique : une percée en dribble invisible ! » Fit-elle, la technique secrète ne l'inquiétait en aucun cas, il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde le joueur fantôme ne parviendrait jamais à se hisser à un niveau acceptable il n'était doué que dans les passes domaine ou il excellait, alors pour l'as de l'académie Too aucun soucis à se faire mais la chose qui le rongeait était le fait qu'elle parte voir un ennemi afin qu'il la console après qu'il l'ait fait pleuré, il était pathétique au lieu de sécher ses larmes il les provoquaient !

-« Satsuki tu n'as pas à t'en faire, que ce soit Kuroko ou Kagami ou Kise ou n'importe quel autre joueur qui rêve de me dépasser le seul qui puisse me battre c'est moi-même » fit-il de sa voix rauque habituelle et comme pour confirmer ses propos il se mit à caresser affectueusement la tête de son amie en se penchant pour combler les centimètres qui les séparaient. En la voyant rougir, il crut atteindre le paroxysme de la tentation de sauvagement écraser ses lèvres contres les sienne, se retenant de justesse de ne pas commettre un acte aussi risqué il se contenta de soupirer et jurer entre ses deux. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi niais ? Et depuis l'époque quand son amie d'enfance avait-elle prit autant d'ampleur dans son esprit pour l'occuper tout entier ? Surement depuis leur rencontre en primaire dans un terrain de basket lorsqu'en le voyant jouer elle s'approcha de lui émerveillée lui demander de faire quelque paniers avec elle, bien sur il avait gagné à plat de couture et depuis ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés que ce soit pour jouer, aller à l'école, y revenir, passer leur temps libre et week-ends l'un avec l'autre, c'est drôle mais ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, à tel point qu'on aurait juré qu'ils faisaient partie d'une entité qu'on ne pouvait pas dissoudre. Ah qu'il était devenu niais ! Pourtant à ce moment la il se fit une promesse : peu importe le temps que cela prendrait il allait la conquérir et ce peu importe les circonstances car ou il était amoureux d'elle et personne sur cette terre ne pouvait l'aime comme il le faisait. Il jura encore une fois…Ah qu'il était devenu niais…

a suivre...


End file.
